fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gladys Perrin
Gladys Perrin was a suspect in the murder investigations of Irish priest Father Donovan in In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past), pimp Kristopher Bauer in Eyes Wide Shut (Case #20 of Mysteries of the Past) and mobster Joseph Dante in Overkill (Case #22 of Mysteries of the Past). She was then murdered in Death is a Cabaret (Case #23 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Gladys was a 19-year-old barber shop assistant who later became a prostitute. She had short blonde hair under a white stained bonnet. She donned a faded brown dress with a stained and damaged apron, a razor and shaving brush strapped on her left arm, and a satchel. In her first appearance, Gladys was discovered to use hair pomade. In her second appearance, her apron and bonnet were neater and it was observed that she wore Lavender Lust fragrance. In her third appearance, she donned an orange and green dress with a yellow bow, her hair was curled, and had a flower and green bow in it. Furthermore, she was revealed to use sulphur soap, eat mutton and have insomnia. Events of Criminal Case In the Name of the Father Gladys became a suspect after the player and Maddie discovered that the killer frequented in their barber shop. When Maddie said that Father Donovan was murdered, she was shocked to hear about his death, saying he was a good man with good faith. When asked if she had visitors acting suspicious, Gladys said she had no clue, as they don't turn anyone away who don't cause a quarrel. She noticed that when Father Donovan visited the barber shop, he was acting worried. Gladys was spoken to again about a newspaper she appeared on with the victim stating she was a 'scarlet woman'. She said she would not be ashamed of her past, as a girl had to do what she could to survive. But thanks to Donovan, she got a legal job at a barber shop and was happy about it. However, she was not mistreated working there, and was grateful to the victim for changing her life for the better. Gladys was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Edward Whimple for Donovan's murder, the illegal trafficking of immigrants, and arson. Eyes Wide Shut Gladys became a suspect again after she approached the player and Isaac with news regarding their investigation, saying the victim was the one who made her a lady of the night. When asked why if he had is own girls he went to Madam Xiang's brothel, she said the victim did not like to mix business with pleasure. Despite her new job, she did maintain a relationship with the victim as he used to visit the barber shop. This prompted the player and Isaac to continue their investigation at the barber shop. Gladys was spoken to again about a corset which the victim apparently gave to her. She explained that she had some trouble getting money what with the barber shop not paying well, and Kristopher kept asking her to come work for him again. But she said she did not want anything to do with it, wanting to make something of herself. As for the victim's reaction, he tried to force her, but Gladys still refused. Gladys was found innocent again after the team incarcerated Elias Willingham for Kristopher's murder. But she was spoken to again about one of Xiang's girls, who mysteriously disappeared, and happened to pass by the barber shop. She said the shoe they found belonged to her friend Annie, who often visited. When she last saw her, Annie said some of the girls went missing and she wanted to escape while she could. She was shocked to hear that she disappeared, and said she regularly spent her time at the fair, prompting them to investigate the fair again. Overkill Gladys became a suspect again after the player and Maddie found out the victim was paying for her mother's medication. Unfortunately, since the last time they met, her mom got sick and her job at the barber's was not paying enough, so she went back to being a prostitute. She did confirm the victim bought her mom's medicine, instead of paying Gladys for her services. When informed Joseph's death, she started crying wondering about what can she do for her sick mother now. Gladys was spoken to again about a pendant she was given to by the victim. She said the victim thought the two were dating, but he got frustrated when he heard they were nothing more than clients. Considering the message on the pendant, Gladys did confirm he did get violent at times, especially when she did not take the pendant, but was glad he was gone since he could not threaten anyone anymore. Gladys was found to be innocent for a third time after the team incarcerated Madam Xiang for Joseph's murder. Afterwards, she approached the team with a request, her friend Caitlin from the brothel had gone missing, and she needed help finding her. Isaac aided the player, but after some investigating they found her corpse, killed in the same style as the Scarlet Slayer's other victims. They decided to inform Gladys about this development, and was shocked and saddened to hear of this news. Isaac told her to warn every other scarlet woman the Slayer is still on the loose, and Gladys agreed to do so, but the player would catch him before they were all dead. Murder details Gladys was found in an upstairs bedroom of the Moulin Rose cabaret, with her stomach open and a white dove feather lying next to the wounds. Per Dick, the killer subdued Gladys with chloroform and then disemboweled her with a long, curved blade. Given the skillful performance of the murder, the coroner concluded that the killer knew anatomy. At the metro station, the team found a curved knife, which was filed as the murder weapon since it matched Dick's description. It had (per Viola) an ointment to treat scars, which meant that the killer had a scar. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be mobster, alcohol swindler, and the Scarlet Slayer Fiona Flanagan. Initially denying involvement, Fiona admitted to the crime. She killed Gladys and the other girls to liberate them from being employed as prostitutes. During the trial, Constable Ramirez told Judge Lawson that Fiona escaped during her transfer to the court. During Fiona's murder investigation, it was revealed that Fiona had a prostitute friend named Celia Barnes, who died of syphilis at the age of 21. Enraged and depressed by a close friend's death, Fiona's bouts of criminal insanity became worse and worse until the murder of prostitutes seemed like a valid solution to stop prostitutes from dying of syphilis. Trivia *Gladys is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in three cases. *Gladys is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts in Mysteries of the Past. *Gladys resembles American singer and songwriter Miranda Lambert. Case appearances *In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past) *Eyes Wide Shut (Case #20 of Mysteries of the Past) *Overkill (Case #22 of Mysteries of the Past) *Death is a Cabaret (Case #23 of Mysteries of the Past) *Slayer's End (Case #24 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) Gallery Category:Females Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters deceased in the middle of the series Category:Murder victims